S.W.A.T. Megazord
The S.W.A.T. (Special Weapons and Tactics) Megazord is the new S.P.D. Megazord that is formed when all five S.W.A.T. Flyers combined together. Its weapons are dual magnum blasters. S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 forms the head and torso, S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 forms the arms, S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 forms the legs and S.W.A.T. Flyers 4 and 5 form the feet. The S.W.A.T. Megazord has shown to be able to destroy the enemy weapon fire by spinning around and kicking them. It is incredibly resilient, able to take a full blast from Omni and remain operational, but Jack Landors stated that the Megazord couldn't take another hit. It first appeared in "Robotpalooza", called upon to face three powerful robots that had recently destroyed another planet. The S.W.A.T. Megazord easily destroyed all three, briefly taking the battle to space for the final robot. In the final two-part episode "Endings", the B-Squad utilized the S.W.A.T. Megazord to defeat the A-Squad in their Megazord and later to battle Omni. While the S.W.A.T. Megazord is no match for the latter, Anubis Cruger opens up a panel in Omni that exposes a weak spot. Then, the S.W.A.T. Megazord fires a single maxed-out laser blast through the panel and destroys Omni from the inside, ending the Troobian threat to Earth. S.W.A.T. Flyers S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 is the aerial assault zord of Jack Landors, the S.P.D. Red Ranger. It is the fastest flyer of the five S.W.A.T. Flyers and also has high mobility. Forms the S.W.A.T. Megazord's head, torso and upper legs and the upper part of S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon. Redflypit.jpg|Cockpit S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 is the aerial assault zord of Schuyler Tate, the S.P.D. Blue Ranger. With high stability, it is able to do a hovering flight. Equipped with wing-tip blasters. Forms the S.W.A.T. Megazord's arms and S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon's handle. Blueflypit.jpg|Cockpit S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 is the aerial assault zord of Bridge Carson, the S.P.D. Green Ranger. With high confidentiality, it is suitable for conveyance of dangerous goods. Carries the container and accumulates the energy of S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon in it. Forms the S.W.A.T. Megazord's lower legs and S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon's barrels. Greenflypit.jpg|Cockpit S.W.A.T. Flyer 4 S.W.A.T. Flyer 4 is the aerial assault zord of Elizabeth Delgado, the S.P.D. Yellow Ranger. Able to perform a stealth flight and it has the strongest body of the five S.W.A.T. Flyers. Equipped with special arms, like flares or tear-gas bombs. Forms the S.W.A.T. Megazord's right foot and S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon's right muzzle. Yellowflypit.jpg|Cockpit S.W.A.T. Flyer 5 S.W.A.T. Flyer 5 is the aerial assault zord of Sydney Drew, the S.P.D. Pink Ranger. Equipped with a huge speaker, it is able to transmit all warnings to S.P.D. Monsters or giving citizens with refuge advice. The fire-extinguishing activities by water-drainage are also possible. Forms the S.W.A.T. Megazord's left foot and S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon's left muzzle. Pinkflypit.jpg|Cockpit S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon The S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon is a transformed weapon of the S.W.A.T. Megazord, used to target enemy aliens within their robots. Due to its sheer size and power (being capable of destroying Newtech City with one blast), the enemy must be carried into Earth's low orbit before being targeted by the S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon. Notes *In the toyline, the S.W.A.T. Megazord is called the "Supreme Megazord". See Also References Category: Megazord Category: S.P.D. Category:Zords (S.P.D.) Category:Five-Piece Megazords